My Wolf Hybrid
by RoyalDragon540
Summary: He was dropped off at my doorstep when he was just a baby. I didn't know how to raise a child and now 15 years later he's ready to move out and start making his own decisions. I'm not about to let that happen.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I know I should probably be updating and finishing Rockstars but this story would not leave me alone. I've been writing it for a while now and so I figured I'd go ahead and just post the prolouge first to see if you guys would like to read more of it. So here we go!**

It was a dark and stormy night when she came knocking on my door. She was tall and her usually light blond hair that was normally wild was sticking to her skin. Her face was flushed and feverish and her eyes were wild. Thrusting a small bundle into my arms I saw that she was crying.

"Please take care of him until I can come back." She whispered. "Promise me you will?"

Nodding I gathered what little voice I had and answered her, "Yes of course."

"Thank you." She whispered. Turning around she offered me a small smiled as she said, "His name is Roxas."

When she was gone I unwrapped the bundle to find a sleeping baby. He was completely naked but what struck me as odd were the blond wolf ears and tail sprouting from his head and bottom. Thumb stuck in his mouth he quietly suckled and slept. He had to have just been born.

The umbilical cord looked freshly cut and he looked kind of purplish. He was so tiny and frail looking that I was afraid I was going to drop him. As I was having a mini freak out I heard a small whimper from the bundle in my arms.

"Shhh shh it's ok. It's ok I'm here." I whispered cradling the baby close. Opening his large eyes I saw how blue they were and I melted. Reaching a tiny hand up he grabbed my thumb and squeezed before releasing it and falling back asleep.

Going into my bedroom I laid him down still covered in the bloodied blanket. Searching around the room I found another small blanket and after cleaning him off I wrapped him in that.

Crawling in bed I pulled him close to my chest and whispered, "Roxas. Such a beautiful name." The baby slept on and soon I followed him into a dreamless sleep.

 **A/N: I hope you guys like this! Let me know what you think. The next part starts at 15 years later. I have more so let me know if you'd like to read it. So review and let me know that's all for now.**

 **xoxo Royal**


	2. Part One

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon! This is so late! Guys I'm so sorry! Here's the first part. I'm not sure how many parts there are going to be yet but there will be 2 at least! Anyway here we go.**

"Roxas!" I cried throwing the door to the house open. "Where the _hell_ did you go?"

After a few minutes of searching I found his unmistakable blond tail swishing around under the bed. Grabbing it he squealed in protest as I pulled him out from under the bed. "Axel!" He whimpered scratching at the floor trying to get away.

"What the _hell_ did I tell you?" I roared tugging his tail with each word.

"You're going to pull my tail off!" He cried as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and fell.

"What. Did. I. Tell. You?" I growled tugging his tail. "I told you not to go out to the Market! You disobeyed me! You could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't! Axel I didn't get hurt at all. I don't see why you're always trying to ruin my fun." He huffed. Letting go of his tail he pulled it into his lap and started stroking it.

He hadn't been killed no but he could have been. I left him in my bedroom grooming his tail and headed straight for the small kitchen. I was the Alpha for a small Pack that lived in the forest. No one knew of our existence and we planned to keep it that way, that was until Roxas came along. He was just a baby when I took him in for his mother Nina. She promised to return for him but fifteen years later I hadn't heard a word from her.

I knew it was because she was dead but I couldn't tell Roxas. Every night he shifted into his wolf form and waited outside deep in the woods for her to return. When I had first been entrusted with Roxas one of the wolves accidently let slip that I was taking care of a half breed. The current Pack leader at the time wanted me to hand him over for his own perverse pleasures. So I Challenged him and snapped his neck.

According to Pack Law that now meant I was the new Alpha. I accepted graciously and so far I hadn't had any complaints from the others in the Pack. I raised Roxas and now that he was of age I was starting to notice him more. Instead of sending him off to try and find a Mate I was sheltering him and trying to keep him close to me. He was beautiful with spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes and the worst part was I wanted him.

He was going to be sixteen in one week. I was going to give him the locket his mother Nina had placed around his small neck when she handed me the bundle. It had his name engraved on the small golden locket. It was in the shape of a heart and when opened there was a drawn picture of Nina, and because I was so selfish I placed a small hand drawn picture of me on the other side.

I was going to use this day to reveal my true feelings for him. Snapping the locket closed I put it around my neck tucking it into my tunic so that Roxas wouldn't be able to see it.

Making his way out a few minutes later his ears were flat on his head and he was still stroking his tail.

"I'm sorry Axel." He whispered coming over to nuzzle my side.

"It's ok." I sighed kneeling down since he was so short. "I just worry about you. Don't forget I've been raising you ever since you were born. I have a responsibility to keep you safe."

"I'm sorry." He whimpered as tears gathered and started pouring down his tawny cheeks.

Pulling him into my arms I kissed the top of his head. "It's ok don't cry."

Ever since I had become an Alpha every Mother was trying to get me to Mate with their daughter. It was disgusting really. I liked both sexes but to have every girl that had ever shunned me all of a sudden throw themselves on me I hated it. I had just been trying to protect Roxas.

The worst of all the admirers was a blond haired girl named Larxene. We were mortal enemies and now all of a sudden she wanted to be my _Mate_?

Gross. I denied her flat out but she seemed adamant so now I was sticking to ignoring her. Looking down at my blond haired beauty now he offered me a watery smile.

"How come I have to hide?" He asked cocking his head to the side. His ears were still pinned against his head and his tail was tucked in between his legs.

"People don't understand Roxy. If your ears and tail weren't showing then no one would know. But people are scared of what they don't know. They don't know that we're Shifters." I whispered.

That's why your mother was killed. Because she knew about our world. Because she delved in fell in love and had you. I thought. But I couldn't tell him that. I didn't want to tell him even though I knew one day I would have to.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe." I said cupping his tawny face. We were only inches apart and I couldn't stop myself from falling in those large round eyes. So close. We were so close that I could just lean down and kiss him.

Already he was leaning up his eyes starting to close. Just as I leaned down the door slammed open. Squeaking Roxas pulled back and darted back into his room slamming the door shut behind him.

Cursing under my breath I headed into the small living area to see who interrupted me.

"Hey Axel!" Larxene squealed as she made her way to where I was. Fucking shit of all the times to get interrupted and it had to be by that bitch.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled.

After a moment Roxas crept out of his room but Larxene turned on him quickly.

"I wanted to check on Roxas." She cooed. "I heard that he went to the Market today. I just wanted to make sure that he was ok. Roxas you had the whole Pack worried most of all Axel! You know how frightened he gets when you do these things."

He was already upset enough so I grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Leave him alone." I growled. "I know what you're trying to do and I don't like it! I don't want you! I will never want you so leave!" I roared.

I didn't give her a chance to talk as I threw her outside and slammed the door shut behind me. The moment was not only ruined but now I had to deal with a crying Roxas.

Crossing over I pulled the small blond wolf into my arms and held him close.

"It's ok Roxy, shh everything's ok." I whispered.

"I'm sorry Axel I didn't mean to make you worry I swear!" He whimpered snuggling close.

"I know Roxy, I know."

We stayed like that for a long while until he was finally calm. Even then I still didn't want to let him go. He quietly went to his room and after shutting the door I didn't hear from him for the rest of the day.

When dinner was ready I didn't even have to call him. He made his way out of the bedroom and slowly into the kitchen where I laid his plate down on the table. Dinner was silent and I had planned a hunt afterwards with Demyx but I knew he would understand if I cancelled.

"Would you like me to stay home tonight?" I asked.

"What? Oh no. Go on ahead I'll be fine." He said with a small smile.

Raising my eyebrow I stared him down until Roxas started whining and trying to hide from me.

"Is it a girl? Are you going on a date?" I asked with a smile. Inside though I was jealous and praying that he wasn't going on a date. I enjoyed having Roxas around I didn't want to give him up for anyone.

"What? No! I don't like anyone! Well I mean there is someone I like but it's not a girl..." He muttered as a pretty blush spread across his cheeks.

"Hmm so you're interested in someone but not a girl. So you're interested in a man. What's his name?" I asked setting my fork down and turning my full attention to Roxas.

With a squeak he got up and dashed into his bedroom. The door slammed behind him and I tried hard not to go after him. With a sigh I called out a goodbye, stripped and headed outside. Demyx was waiting for me in wolf form and he let out what sounded like a laugh.

So he had heard the conversation then. I shifted quickly into my wolf counterpart. Demyx was a blond wolf like Roxas but his hair had this hybrid thing going on and he had blue eyes but they didn't compare to Roxas'. Demyx was already Mated so I knew he wouldn't try anything.

His Mate was Zexion a wise wolf. He had slate blue fur and even darker blue eyes. Demyx and I had grown up together, and he knew I that mine and Demyx's relationship was purely platonic.

I cared for Demyx, sure he could be lazy and a little misguided but he was kind hearted and very easy to take advantage of. Before I took over our old Pack leader was very interested in Demyx. He was already Mated to. Once Zexion found out he was going to challenge him but then our old Alpha set his sights on Roxas.

After taking down the old Pack leader and becoming its new Alpha, Zexion stopped worrying so much and let his Mate out of the house. As a thank you he continued to let his Mate hunt with me as we did when we were pups.

It was a Spring night and the air was crisp out. I could already smell a few deer so I nudged Demyx and we headed off in the direction of the smell. It felt wonderful as the wind whipped through my fur and the grass tickled my legs as I ran past.

We were quiet as we got closer making sure not to step on any twigs. What we killed we would bring home and skin before using it for tomorrow's dinner. We took down a total of four deer before dragging them back home. Tonight though was different. The lights in the house were off. Roxas always waited up for me when I hunted, he wanted to make sure that I got home safe but tonight he wasn't there.

Demyx's hackles were raised and he started growling as we made it to the door.

Flicking my ears forward I listened intently until I heard what I was looking for. It sounded far away but I knew exactly where it was coming from. A Challenge was going on in the clearing. The yelp was definitely Roxas.

Someone had Challenged him! But what for? Demyx was hot on my heels as we made our way to the clearing where the Challenges were held.

When Mated another wolf could Challenge someone for their Mate. It was a fight to the death. Once Challenged you could deny the Challenge or accept it. For fear of being a coward most people accepted it. Which sometimes led to their untimely deaths.

We raced to the clearing as fast as we could. When we got there I wasn't surprised to see who had Challenged him. Larxene was bloody but I couldn't tell whose blood it was. Roxas looked just as bad but he had a horrible limp.

The wolves parted when I got there bowing their heads in respect. Rushing through I jumped in front of Larxene just as she lunged for Roxas again. I was strong and threw her off with ease growling and resting my maw over her jugular. She stopped moving and easily submitted to me.

"Axel what the hell are you doing here?" Roxas cried.

Turning around I saw that someone had threw a blanket over his naked form. At my nod the wolves began to depart slowly until only Demyx, Zexion, Larxene, Roxas and myself remained.

Shifting back Zexion handed a blanket to me. Looking to Demyx I nodded as he went to collect his Mate so they could go home.

"I'm here because I heard you yelling! Who Challenged who?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"If you must know it was me." Larxene growled. "He thinks he can hide behind you forever and you don't seem to be kicking him out any time soon so I Challenged him. I want you Axel as a Mate and I think you know that."

"As I've told you before I don't want you as a Mate! I will never want you and if you kill Roxas I'll just Challenge you and kill you myself." I hissed. "I have half a mind to kill you now! All Challenges are to go through me and you know it!"

"But you weren't here!" She whined.

"I don't care you will wait until I come home!" I roared.

"You would have said no." She countered.

"Exactly!" But I was quickly interrupted by an angry blond wolf.

"You're not my father! You have no control over me! She Challenged me not you! I can say yes if I want!" Roxas cried.

"Not until you are sixteen! Until then I'm your Guardian! Now come on we're going home." I hissed grabbing Roxas wrist and dragging him away.

"Axel stop! Stop you're hurting me!" He whimpered.

Once home I dragged him to my room and threw him on the bed. Shutting the door behind me I locked it and crawled on top where I pinned my blond haired beauty down. He whimpered as I took his hands and pinned them above his head.

His ears were pinned down and his tail was puffed out meaning he was scared. I didn't even have to ask as he tipped his head back and exposed his throat to me. His breath hitched when I nuzzled his neck and placed a kiss on his throat.

"You're sleeping with me tonight." I said leaving no room for complaints.

"S-S-Sleeping? You mean l-li-like in the same bed?" He squeaked.

"Yes. What's wrong? You used to cry when I tried to get you to sleep in your bed." I chuckled.

"I _was_ a child! I'm an adult now!" He grumbled as I pulled the covers back and settled in beside my blond beauty.

"Not for another week. Until then you're still a child and you must share a bed with me." I answered wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him close.

With a huff he finally settled down and allowed sleep to overtake him. By Pack Law I could punish Larxene for the stunt she pulled. No one liked her anyway so no one would care. But if I punished Larxene I would have to punish Roxas for accepting.

Just because he lived with the Alpha didn't mean he wanted special treatment. If I banished Larxene hell he'd probably say I had to banish him to! I couldn't banish Roxas, but maybe there was a way I could punish Larxene without Roxas finding out. Sighing I pulled Roxas closer and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

Within minutes I was falling fast asleep.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this first part please review and let me know what you think! I hope you guys enjoyed this first part!**


	3. Part Two

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I'm so sorry I've been MIA for so long. A lot has been going on in my life right now I just can't even explain. But I'm back after some massive writer's block and a lot of shit I had to go through. I'm very sorry I didn't update Rockstars first but I'm getting to that one next I promise. For some reason this was the one that came to me first. Anyway enjoy.**

I woke up bright and early the next morning to a cold bed. Sniffing the air I knew Roxas hadn't been gone long, probably about an hour at the most.

Jumping up I rushed out of the bedroom and around the house until I finally found Roxas in the kitchen.

"I made breakfast. I'm sorry about yesterday." He whispered ears flattening against his head and tail puffing out.

With a sigh I strolled over and reached out to rub the base of Roxas ears. Eyes closing the fur on his tail began to settle down and his tail started to wag.

"Thanks for making breakfast Roxy." I whispered trying not to break the spell that he was currently under.

"Mmm welcome." He hummed nuzzling my hand and pressing closer.

We stayed like that for a while until breakfast began to get cold. With a red face Roxas sat down and began to dig in. After breakfast Roxas excused himself so he could go out and do a little hunting with his friends Hayner, Pence and Olette. While he was off I went to go and visit Sora and Riku two wolves who had recently joined our Pack.

As the Alpha I had to know who was joining, and who left. Along with who was having pups, who died and not to mention when the few Challenges arrived. Riku and Sora had come from a very strict Pack and had barely escaped with their lives.

When they had figured out our Pack was accepting of everyone they quickly fled to us for shelter and protection which I graciously offered.

They hadn't been here long a few days but I wanted to make sure they were settling in ok. Since we had more than enough houses I put them in the one closest to mine in case they had any questions and needed me immediately. Knocking on the door Riku was the one to answer.

"Axel." He said startled as I offered a small smile. "W-W-What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to check on you two, make sure you guys were settling in ok." I answered.

"Oh thank you. Come in please. Sorry about Sora he hasn't changed back yet. It's really hard for him to shift back when he's scared or upset." Riku responded crossing over and leading me into the living room where Sora was lying.

His tail thumped weakly on the floor when we entered. After seeing me his tail stopped and he whined until Riku crouched down beside him.

"I mean no harm." I said holding my hands up.

Sora let out another whimper as Riku kneeled down beside him.

I didn't get any closer than Riku allowed me to. Once he had calmed his Mate down I kneeled down beside him and held my hand out for him to sniff.

As he did I kept my other hand in view so that I didn't frighten him.

"It must have been pretty bad if your Mate can't even shift back." I said when Sora had sniffed my hand and laid his head back down with a whimper.

"Yeah it was. He's been like this for about two weeks now. He's extremely sensitive to emotions so it's hard for him to shift from human to wolf." Riku responded running a hand through his Mate's fur.

"I've been taking care of a stray wolf for fifteen years now. His name is Roxas. He's the same way as Sora, I usually rub the base of his ears and it calms him enough to shift back. Have you tried that?" I asked.

With a shake of his head Riku reached over and began massaging the base of his Mate's ears.

Nuzzling Riku's hand it wasn't long before Sora had calmed down and changed back. Turning around I waited until Sora was decent before turning back around.

"Thank you so much." Sora cried. "I've been trying so hard to change back but I've been so scared. Riku and I have been in love since we were children and once we Mated we thought that our Pack would accept us. But they didn't and we had to run leaving everything behind. We knew if they found us they would kill us so we barely slept and ate for fear they would find us. You saved us. We heard that our Pack arrived shortly after demanding for you to turn us in but you didn't and we are so thankful!"

"You're very welcome. Our Pack is very accepting here so if you ever have any questions you can come to me at any time. Our healer Aerith is also a very kind wolf and she'll help you out if I can't." I said with a small smile.

Giving me grateful smiles I answered more of their questions before taking my leave. I knew they would do just fine here.

When I got home I was surprised to see Roxas there. Wasn't he supposed to be with his friends? When he saw me his ears drooped and his tail thumped limply against the ground.

"Hey why aren't you out with your friends?" I asked.

"I didn't want to." He grumbled not meeting my eyes.

"Roxas don't lie to me. Why aren't you with your friends?" I asked again.

With a shrug he held his hands out for me to help pull him up.

"Would you like to go out on a hunt? We haven't been on one in a while." I offered.

Whipping around I expected him to get mad and yell at me but his ears perked up and his tail began wagging a thousand miles an hour.

"Yes! Of course! When? Right now? Can we go right now? It's just going to be us right?" He asked.

"Woah, woah! Yeah it's just going to be us." I chuckled ruffling his blond hair.

Roxas squealed in delight and hurriedly began to undress. Throwing his clothes in a random pile Roxas quickly shifted into his wolf counterpart. With a yip his tail began to wag a million miles an hour as he jumped around excitedly waiting for me.

Opening the door up I let Roxas outside as I disrobed, threw my clothes inside and shut the door behind me. Shifting into my wolf counterpart I trotted up to Roxas and nuzzled his neck.

With another yip he leaned down his ass in the air, tail wagging. Leaning his head forward he nipped at my legs. When I growled playfully at Roxas, he dropped down and whimpered his ears pinned back against his head.

Padding over I nudged him and whined. Realizing that I had been playing he jumped up and nuzzled my neck. With a nip to my flank he was off. We played for a good while before going off to hunt. Normally when eating Roxas would wait until I began since I was the Alpha but I nudged him forward.

After staring at me for a few minutes he began to eat greedily. He didn't even lift his head to see if I had begun eating. I didn't mind though I found it entertaining.

When he did realize that I hadn't started eating he choked down his bite of food and pinned his ears against his head. I nudged him forward but when he wouldn't eat I started in on the deer.

Later that night as we were relaxing in the house I turned to Roxas to finish my questioning.

"You never told me, why you weren't with your friends." I started.

With a sigh Roxas turned away but not before I saw that pretty crimson blush spread across his cheeks.

"Yes I did." He growled.

"Roxas..." I warned. He knew what would happen if he didn't tell me the truth. I knew when someone was lying to me and when someone was telling me the truth.

"I didn't want to go!" He whimpered.

"Last chance. You're lying to me and I know it." I growled.

Hopping up from the couch Roxas scoffed and attempted to make his way to the door. I had never made Roxas submit before because I cared about him and he was so young. He always listened to me but today for some reason he wouldn't and I was tired of playing nice wolf.

"Roxas!" I roared sending out the pheromones to force him to submit to me.

He dropped like a ton of bricks gasping for air. I could hear his heart rate as it beat rapidly against his ribcage. Going to stand in front of him I saw a sheen of sweat on his forehead. His eyes were bulging out of his head and his breathing was rapid.

"P- p- please st- stop." He wheezed.

"Not until you submit to me! You will not tell me anymore lies!" I roared.

"N- n- no m- m- more lies!" He whimpered.

"You will tell me the truth." I commanded sending another harsh wave of pheromones his way.

Curling up into a small ball Roxas whimpering turned into loud sobs. I had been put under Submission before but it was ten times worse than what I was putting Roxas through. It not only hurt physically but it was mental as well.

After being put under Submission most people were exhausted and tended to rest for a few days to recuperate their lost energy. Only Alphas could put another wolf under Submission. I had been put under when I refused to relinquish Roxas to the hands of our old Alpha. I had not submitted to him, I refused to break because I knew I could never give him up to the hands of that _monster_!

I let up slowly and finally when it was over I saw him visibly relax. Scooping the blond wolf up in my arms I carried him to my room and laid him down.

"Roxy are you ok?" I asked smoothing back sweaty hair.

Nodding he curled into an even tighter ball as I reached out to stroke his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe now. I went very light on you, lighter than I have with most of the Pack here. I've let you get by with this for too long. I am the Alpha and you need to understand that. I'll let you rest for a while I'll be back later on to check on you." I said with a sigh.

By the next day Roxas had barely moved a muscle. Every time he saw me he whimpered and tried to get away.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered holding my hands up and slowly making my way to my bed.

Shifting further away I reached a hand out intending to brush his hair away. Sweat was dripping down his forehead as he continued to try and get away.

"Roxas? Roxas what's wrong?" I asked barely shaking him. He moaned as a way of answer. "Just hold on I'll go get Aerith!" I cried.

Aerith's house wasn't to far away and I ran as quickly as I could almost barging in her house as I got there.

"Axel?" Aerith asked throwing the door open. "Is everything alright?"

"No, it's Roxas." I panted rushing back to my house.

Aerith arrived a few minutes later and I told her how I had put Roxas under Submission. Feeling his forehead I waited as patiently as I could for Aerith to tell me what was wrong. It took all of five minutes before she started chuckling.

"Can you smell that?" She asked turning bright eyes to me.

I sniffed the air and was hit immediately with a fruity scent. It smelled like strawberries and apples. My mouth started watering as I realized the scent was coming from Roxas. Then it hit me, Roxas was in heat.

"I thought only female wolves could go into heat?" I hissed after following Aerith back into the living room.

"You do realize that he's a hybrid right? Rules like this don't exactly apply to hybrids." She whispered. "I'm not sure how long it's going to last either. For most wolves it only lasts until their either Mated or for a week at the longest. It could be longer for him. Just be there for him." She said with a wink.

Be with him? Oh god she couldn't mean... No! There was no way! A blush rose to my face making her laugh even harder. So did everyone know about my crush on Roxas now? Patting me on the back she gave me a few more instructions before taking her leave. After she had gone I went back into the bedroom to check on Roxas. He still hadn't moved and when he saw me this time he attempted to sit up.

"S- So h- hot." He whimpered burying his face under one of the pillows.

Coming over I sat down on the side of the bed and pulled the pillow away.

"Roxy how long have you been feeling like this?" I asked.

"Few days. I was able to hide it but Olette smelled me. That's why I came home. Then you put me under Submission. To weak now to block it." He whispered.

So it was my fault that he was suffering. Olette had the sharpest nose in the Pack so I wasn't surprised that she had smelled it first. But why would he lie about it? Sure no male had ever gone into heat before but what was so wrong with talking to Aerith about it?

Crawling on the bed I wrapped my arms around Roxas thin frame and pulled him close.

"I'm so sorry Roxas. I didn't realize... why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

Turning over to face me there were tears in his eyes and his cheeks were a rosy red. His once sapphire blue eyes were clouded over in lust and his breathing was heavy.

"I... didn't..." He started sniffling. Closing his eyes he seemed to be attempting to gather his thoughts but shook his head instead.

"Roxas?" I whispered.

"Please leave. I can barely hold myself back." He whimpered.

I left him there alone that night and slept in the living on the small couch that barely housed my large frame. When I dreamed it was of Nina, she had come back for Roxas. I knew it was a dream almost immediately. Nina would never come back for her son because she was dead.

Someone had killed her the same night as she dropped Roxas off I was sure of that. When she hadn't come for Roxas by the next morning I carried him in my mouth as I sniffed around looking. He refused to go with anyone and when I tried to leave he wailed until I came back.

Without trying he shifted into a baby wolf and toddled over. Falling back on his haunches he yipped at me until I picked him up. I saw the traces of blood on the grass and followed them until they suddenly disappeared. He was only days old but already he recognized the scent of his mother and attempted a howl.

The blood was gone and so was the body along with the scent. Who would have done this? Who would have had a motive to kill an innocent baby's mother and _why_?

Groaning I rolled over and tried to fall back asleep to no avail. The moon was shining bright tonight and I was having a hard time sleeping. Sitting up I figured I should at least go check on Roxas.

He was already sitting up in the bed holding a blanket tightly to him. His clothes had been discarded on the floor and his breathing was heavy.

"So hot. Please make it go away." He moaned reaching a hand out. The moon shone brightly in the room and my vision adjusted quickly to the night as I watched him start crawling towards me.

Tail swishing and ears flat against his head he crawled closer until he was at the edge. His eyes were bright and his erection was already standing at attention and dripping pre cum. He kept licking those pretty plump lips and his skin shone brightly under the rays of the moon. Even his nipples were standing at attention. His whole body was rigid waiting for me to make the next move. I had no choice but to meet him there and he scaled my body bringing me down with him. He pulled me into a sultry kiss already attempting to rid me of my clothes.

I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach as he managed to tug my shirt off. I had to end this. He was so young, the heat would pass but if we did this tonight it would last forever. We would be bound together for life. We would be Mates and that was a bond that was not easily broken.

 **A/N: Cliffhangers love 'em right? Oh well there is one. So review let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks guys for being patient remember to review.**

 **xoxo Royal**


	4. Part Three

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here I'm so sorry this is late. Here ya go though and there's a lemon enjoy!**

The more I struggled to say no the more I wanted to give in and say yes! Roxas always had that effect on me, he could make me lose control in an instant. I don't think he ever realized it himself, it was just the way he was. As I battled myself internally Roxas was whimpering and rubbing himself against me to get much needed friction.

Before I could even say a word he had taken my fingers in his mouth and was giving me of show of what he would do if it was my cock instead. I watched him wrap his tongue around the digits and moan his ears still pinned against his head as he bobbed it up and down.

Flicking his tongue around each digit he would nibble on it with sharp canines and watch my reaction.

I couldn't help but moan and when he pushed me down so that my head was almost falling off the bed I didn't protest. When my shirt was torn off of me I didn't say a word, even when he attacked my nipples I could only groan in response.

I was supposed to be in control here, I should be doing this to _him_! I should be making him lose his mind and have him begging me for more yet I was the one begging for release. Straddling my waist I reached out with one hand to start pumping his erection and with the other I played with his nipples. He threw his head back and moaned already bucking his hips to get more friction.

With every cry of more and harder I obeyed. Finally when I pushed him back so that he was lying on the bed I realized that now I was naked to. It was now or never, I could stop him and leave him hard and panting as he was, or I could continue and make him mine.

"Ax-el." He panted reaching towards himself to stroke himself off. "Please."

What little resolve I had left snapped at hearing him whimper those two words. Pulling him into another searing kiss I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged. Snaking my tongue in his small mouth I explored every inch he had to offer me. He tasted sweet like the scent he was giving off and also like the meager supper I had forced him to eat.

Pulling away I kissed my way down to his neck. Nipping and sucking I headed to his collarbone sucking on skin until it bruised nicely. I trailed kisses down his neck and to his chest where I flicked my tongue against his nipples. I was anxious and ready to continue on so I made my way down to the puckering hole.

Taking his cock in my hand I began slowly stroking it making sure to gather as much pre- cum as possible. Gripping the sheets he bucked his hips until I was forced to hold them down. I wanted to focus on preparing him but his cock was so pretty and standing at attention I couldn't help but wrap my lips around it.

Moaning I took him deeper making sure to relax my throat so I could get his impressive length down.

"Ax-el." He moaned brokenly "Please, lower please!"

"You want me to go lower?" I asked huskily.

"Yes." He whimpered.

Nuzzling his erection I growled before taking the length back into my mouth. After torturing him a little bit more I went down making sure to lift his legs over my shoulders so I could get a better view of that virgin hole.

I almost came at the sight of that beautiful hole. Jerking off just wasn't cutting it anymore. I had slept with human men but that was before Roxas had come into my life. Flicking my tongue out I traced the hole before plunging in.

Roxas screamed in pleasure. Rocking those sinful hips he fucked my tongue. I slowly added one finger at a time before retracting my tongue and plunging in two more fingers. I made sure to stretch him as much as I could while I grabbed a beautiful jar of rose oil that Aerith had given to me last Winter Solstice.

Dipping my fingers in I coated my cock and pulled my fingers out. Roxas whimpered and moaned until I started slowly pushing my cock in his tight ass. Dropping his legs off my shoulders he whimpered as tears sprang to his eyes.

"It's ok Roxy." I purred.

Nodding he urged me forward and I buried myself deeper inside of him. With every inch I pushed Roxas only resisted more. I thought I would have to make him Submit to calm him down and let me Mate him but he finally started to relax. Although he was impossibly tight and and extremely warm I finally managed to get myself seated to the hilt.

With his ass clenching against my cock I was ready to cum but it was how warm his insides were.

"Roxas I'm not going to last." I panted pulling back slowly.

"Me either Axel." He whimpered.

Slamming inside of him I threw my head back and moaned. Wrapping his legs around my waist he pulled me as close as he could. Our lips met in a sloppy kiss as I continued to plunge inside of that tight hole.

The heat was overwhelming and he was so tight that with a few thrusts I was already cumming. Roxas wasn't to far behind after I hit his prostate a few times he was cumming as well. I hadn't even touched his cock and he was screaming my name like a prayer.

Pulling out I quickly cleaned us off and tried hard not to think about what I had just done. Roxas was whimpering and reaching out blindly when I made it back into the bedroom. The heat was unbearable for Roxas and we ended up having sex until the early morning.

When I woke up the next morning I was holding a naked body close to me. Opening my eyes I saw tufts of blond hair and fur peeking out from under the covers. The blond person began moving and soon he was peeking wide sapphire eyes back at me.

With a squeak of surprise he ducked back down and began his descent towards the end of the bed. After a small wrestling match I had him pinned down and facing me.

"Roxas." I warned.

With a whimper he gave up and looked at me. "Axel... did we...?" He started but shifted his gaze away.

"Yes we did..." I answered closing my eyes and waiting for him to outright reject me.

"Axel, I know you probably think this is a mistake but please if only for today can I remain your Mate? I know there are only a few ways to break the bond but please let me be your Mate for today." He whispered.

Tilting his head up with my fingers I leaned in and kissed him with as much passion and gentleness as I could.

"Axel?" He asked quietly, so quietly I wasn't sure he had even spoken.

"I love you." I answered pulling him into my arms.

"Don't joke with me Axel." He whimpered eyes down cast.

"Roxas look at me! Tell me if you think I'm joking!" I cried raising his head up so he could look at me properly. "I love you."

He stopped breathing and stared at me for a long time before a smile broke out. "Axel!" He cried jumping up and knocking me back on the bed and smothering me with kisses. "But are you sure? What will the Pack say I'm not even an adult yet."

"Shhh you let me worry about the Pack my love." I whispered kissing the tip of his nose. "Besides you will be sixteen in less than two weeks. You're already an adult to me."

"But will the Pack think so?" He asked curling up beside me.

"As I said let me worry about the Pack." I answered kissing his forehead.

With a sigh he snuggled close into my arms and let me hold him tightly. How long had I been dreaming of this day? Forever it seemed and now it was coming true. With Roxas warmth we quickly fell back asleep in each other's arms. We woke later that day to the sound of banging on my door.

Growling I had just stood up and wrapped one of the blankets around me when the door opened.

"Larxene you can't just go into Axel's house unannounced!" Demyx cried.

With a squeak of surprise Roxas grabbed the remaining covers and tried to hide himself in them. I didn't get a chance to help Demyx stop our intruder because in a few seconds she had burst into my room.

I didn't realize how close Roxas was until he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"What is going on here?" Larxene screeched. She sounded like a jealous lover, which she was _not_!

"The better question is what are _you_ doing here?" When she didn't answer I tightened the cover around me and stalked forward. "You are not my Mate and now you just barge into my home?"

"Y- y- you Mated with h- h- him?!" She screamed.

"You will not speak to me like that! I am the Alpha!" I roared already sending out the pheromones to make Larxene Submit.

She dropped like a ton of bricks. I didn't let up either making sure to put her in as much pain as possible. Sweat broke out on her forehead and she moaned in pain. I was so busy concentrating I didn't feel those small warm hands grip my arms.

"Axel!" He cried, "Stop your hurting her!"

"No one questions who I Mate with!" I roared!

"Axel please." He whispered. "Please stop."

"No one would miss her if I killed her right now. Give me one person who would miss her and I'll stop." I hissed. Was that my voice? I didn't recognize it, it sounded so hateful.

I was always respectful to every member of my Pack it was the reason people had wanted me to become Alpha.

"That doesn't matter! Axel please I'm begging you! You're scaring me." He cried holding onto my arm tightly.

I released my hold on her and turned to face my Mate who had tears streaming down his cheeks. Pulling him in my arms I kissed the crown of his head and apologized.

To Larxene I said, "I want you out! I will decide what your punishment will be later!" Scrambling to her feet she was gone while Demyx remained behind.

"Are you ok?" He asked reaching a hand out to comfort my Mate. I growled low in my throat warning him to back away.

Jerking his hand away I swept Roxas up in my arms and deposited him on the bed but not before covering him up. I made sure to shield my Mate from view even though he was wrapped in a blanket. As we discussed Larxene's punishment I made sure to stay as close to Roxas as possible. If Demyx got to close I would growl until he took a step back.

Best friend or no after Mating most Mate's were extremely protective over their new lover.

"So what are you planning?" Demyx asked.

Looking over at Roxas he was desperately trying to stay awake and follow the conversation. With a kiss to his forehead I made sure that he was ok before I closed the bedroom door and headed to the living room. Once seated on the couch I looked to Demyx and shrugged.

"I'd love to kill her but Roxas would just complain." I growled. "How about I kill her and then blame you? Yeah I think that'll work."

Eyes wide Demyx gasped and then giggled, "That's ok no one can stay mad at me!"

The door opened and I turned to see Roxas padding out in wolf form. Jumping on the couch he curled up in my lap and fell back to sleep. Running my fingers through his fur I leaned down and kissed his head. He was a beautiful colored wolf and I was so glad that I had him.

"We could always exile her..." I whispered running my fingers through Roxas fur.

Demyx hummed and nodded, "How will Roxas take that?" He asked.

"I don't care, what she did was out of line not to mention her trying to fight him!" I growled gesturing towards Roxas who was still soundly asleep. "I refuse to let her off so easy!"

We talked for a while about what should be done but we could never come to an agreement. When Roxas started to rouse around Demyx made a hasty retreat telling me he'd come see me in a few days so my Mate and I could enjoy some quality time together.

Changing back into human form Roxas yawned and stretched all the while he sat on my lap completely naked. Nuzzling my neck he wrapped his arms around my waist and let out a throaty growl that sounded like more of a purr.

"I'm sorry I fell back asleep." He said through a yawn. Rubbing the base of his ears he leaned into the touch letting out another throaty purr. "You're not going to kill Larxene are you?"

"I don't know Roxas," I said honestly. "I want to but I know if I try you'll just stop me or get yourself killed trying to save her."

"If you punish her you have to punish me!" He cried.

"Oh I can think of a few ways to punish you my love." I growled nipping at his exposed neck.

His moan was loud and he quickly slapped his hands over his mouth. "Axel!" He squealed. "I just don't think it's fair ok? Just because I'm your Mate I don't get in trouble?"

"What do you suggest I do then?" I asked.

"When we Mated last night I swear I saw you wearing a necklace... where is it?" He asked avoiding my question.

I thanked the gods and goddesses who might be listening for the fact that I had taken it off before we fell asleep that night. I could have said that I didn't know what he was talking about but I knew Roxas well enough by now that he would just go looking for the damn thing. So what could I say?

When your mother dropped you off you were wearing the necklace? More questions would follow and then I'd have to tell him that his mother was dead. I would have to explain how I carried him out when he was days old only to see traces of blood and then nothing! No scent, no body and no more blood, it was all gone.

I just didn't think I was ready for that conversation yet, in fact I don't think I'd ever be ready for that conversation. So I tried to buy myself some more time so I didn't have to have this conversation just yet.

"I don't know what your talking about." I lied.

"You're lying to me... Axel why are you lying?" He whispered. "Is the necklace that important to you that you have to lie?"

I could already see this was going to be a problem in our relationship. We knew each other so well at this point that we could tell when each other was lying. I didn't want to talk about this, not yet anyway. I wanted more time to spend with my Mate before I had tell him the truth.

"I just don't want to talk about it." I answered standing up and heading into the kitchen so that I could start on some breakfast.

If I could avoid it forever I knew I would but eventually Roxas would stop being lenient and he would demand answers, one that I would have to give. Standing there in the kitchen I didn't know what to make. I didn't really want to make anything, I didn't even want to eat at all!

"Axel please talk to me, we're Mated now. You've always confided in me even when I was a child and probably shouldn't know half the things I do about the Pack." Roxas said with a small smile.

Making his way over he wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head against my chest. My heart was hammering in my chest and I was sure Roxas could hear it.

"Should we hunt or would you prefer that I cook something?" I asked ignoring the question.

"Axel please," He started but I jerked away from his tender touch angry that he continued to question to me and slapped him across the face.

"Do not question me Roxas! I am the Alpha of this Pack! I said that I didn't want to talk about it and I'm not!" I roared. Making my way past my stunned Mate I headed for the door.

"Axel wait!" He called just as I had stepped outside and started to disrobe. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. Is it ok if I go hunting with you?" He asked. Tears had welled up in his eyes and he was desperate for them not to fall. Swiping his hands across his eyes he just smiled at me and waited for an answer.

I had never hit Roxas before. Sure I had his pulled his tail until he said it was going to fall off but I'd never hit him before. I should have apologized but I knew if I did I would end up telling him everything and I wasn't ready for that. So instead I shrugged and finished disrobing before shifting into a wolf. I didn't wait for him to follow me I just started off into the woods.

When I tried to play with him he would shrink back and whimper so I eventually stopped. I had hurt him and I hadn't even apologized for it. He probably thought I hated him. Later that night before bed I pulled him into my lap and held him close.

When he pulled back and showed me the necklace that I had hidden under my pillow he cried. After he had questioned me about the necklace I had quickly hid it under my pillow until I was ready to talk about it. But I guess he found it and now we were going to have to talk, something I still wasn't ready to do.

"What happened to my mother Axel?" He asked as tears steadily made their way down his cheeks. "Where is she? Where is my mother?"

 **A/N: Done with part 3. Read and review and let me know what you think and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **xoxo Royal**


	5. Part Four

**A/N: Rawr Royal Dragon here! Sorry I know this really late like probably over a month late. But here's the next chapter and I'll try to make sure the next update doesn't take as long.**

Deep in the woods sitting on the cold hard ground I knew was my Mate Roxas. I wasn't sure if he was waiting for his dead mother to appear or if he was still digesting the fact that she was dead. Part of me wanted to go and find him and make sure that he was ok and the other part of me knew to stay back and to let him grieve.

But the stupid part of me couldn't stay away and so after shifting I made my way to my Mate. When I found him tears were making their way down his furry cheeks.

Sitting as close as I could I made sure there was there was no space between us. I sat like that until the sky went from blue to pinks and oranges. I stood up then to stretch my sore muscles and to find us something to eat. I ended up killing a fairly large buck and managed to drag it to where my Mate was sitting.

When I tried to nudge him forward he only growled and attempted to bite me. The Alpha side wanted to fight him and let him know who was the leader of this Pack but my Mated side knew that was a bad idea and I stopped nudging him. Tearing off chunks of the deer I laid it front of him in hopes that he would eat something.

Scarfing the food down quickly I turned to see my Mate attempting to nibble on something. He didn't eat well the night before and he barely ate the chunks before him. What he didn't eat he nudged to me but I threw the pieces farther in the woods so that another animal could enjoy it.

Roxas grew weary late into the night so after curling up on the ground he curled up beside me, putting his head on my neck. It was a restless sleep that night and when I dreamed it was of Nina. It was of the night she put Roxas into my care, I watched her leave and didn't call out once, I just stared at the newborn baby in my arms.

After waking up for the third time in the row I stopped trying to sleep. Instead I thought back to the conversation I'd had with Roxas only a few hours earlier.

I remembered cupping his face and apologizing. "Where's my mother?" He asked, "Axel please where is my mother?"

"She's dead." I had whispered.

"You're lying! Axel seriously where is my mother?" He asked as fresh new tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Roxy I'm so sorry." I whispered trying to pull him back in my embrace.

"H- H- How?" He stammered.

"Someone killed her the night she put you into my care. I'm not sure who but I promise if I knew I would kill them!" I had said. When I tried to pull him close he only pushed me away and jumped off my lap.

"I need to be alone." He whispered. So I watched him leave and head out deep into the forest.

I could only leave him alone for so long before I had to go and find him. Small whimpers floated down to my ears and I lay still until the whimpering got louder. Pulling back Roxas eyes flew open and he barked before tackling me to the ground and growling.

His once blue eyes were wild, it was like he didn't even see me. Snapping at me several times I managed to wriggle my way out from under him without antagonizing him further. Growling he charged me again but I dodged just in time only for him to turn on his heels and tackle me again.

I didn't want to hurt him but at the same time I wasn't about to let him kill me either! We struggled for a few minutes before I pushed him off again and tackled him to the ground. Concentrating hard I forced Roxas to Submit. He resisted at first and for the first few minutes I didn't think he was going to Submit to me.

In the end he did start to calm down but it took a while. Shifting back to his human form he cried and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Axel I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to! I was having a bad dream and when you woke me up it freaked me out. I thought you were... I just thought... I'm sorry." He whispered.

I knew what he was trying to say and after shifting back I picked my Mate up and started the long walk home. Naked, we crawled into bed and I pulled Roxas close so that he was snuggled up against my chest. His sobs had subsided some and now he was just quietly weeping.

"We'll t-talk right?" He hiccuped wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

"Yes my love, we'll talk but for now sleep." I whispered nuzzling his hair.

I barely slept at all that night just listening to Roxas silently cry himself to sleep. I wanted to do something but what could I do? I knew I should have told him sooner but I just couldn't bring myself to hurt him. Maybe I had waited to long to tell him.

Roxas finally fell asleep around early morning when the birds began their chirping and the sun was just starting to rise. His breathing was even and that eventually lulled me into a deep sleep.

I woke up later to a warm body that was wrapped tightly around me. When I tried to move the arms only got tighter until the body began to whimper. As I attempted to disentangle myself and pull the covers off I tried to soothe the bundle that was pinning me down.

I was dead tired and my brain was trying hard to supply the name of the person that was holding me down.

"Hey, hey everything's fine. I'm here, I'm here." I murmured to the bundle of covers and praying it was the body. I finally managed to pull the whimpering bundle up and realized it was my Mate Roxas. "Hey Roxy shh it's ok, what's wrong?"

"Bad dream! Y-y-you died! I was alone, I don't want to be alone!" He cried drawing me in close.

"You won't be alone Roxas I'm not ever going to leave you alone." I whispered.

"But what if you do? What if someone kills you?" He was in hysterics now clinging tightly to me and breathing hard. "I didn't even know my mother and she was killed, I don't know my father, you're all I have left!"

"Roxas! Calm down I need you to breathe! I'm not going anywhere, I'll fight anyone that tries to harm us I swear it! But you have to calm down my love." I said trying to be as soothing as possible.

Rubbing his back he started to calm down and his breathing slowed until it was regular again. Hiccupping a few times he nuzzled his way into my chest and sighed deeply.

"We'll be safe?" He asked.

"Yes we'll be safe, I'll make sure that no harm comes to us." I whispered kissing the top of his head. He whimpered a few more times more before ultimately collapsing against my body. I just held him tightly as a new fresh wave of tears began running down.

Lying back on the bed I brought my Mate with me and rubbed his back. We stayed that way comfortably until Roxas broke the silence asking about that fateful day. I told him everything, making sure to include even the smallest of details. He was quiet the whole time never saying a word just nodding along to let me know he was still following.

When I finished I expected him to do something, anything but stare at me. Finally after a long moment he spoke up.

"What about my father?" He asked. "Do you know where my father is?"

Shaking my head I reached a hand out and took his small hand in my mine. He didn't say anything after that for a long while just sat there quietly nodding his head. His mother was dead and no one knew who killed her and his father was nowhere to be found.

Crawling out of the bed he held a hand out for me to take. We were both completely naked and I was hoping taking his hand would lead to something... well sexy, but instead he took me to the kitchen and told me to make breakfast. So sex was probably a little inappropriate at the moment but still one could hope.

Quickly I whipped up some breakfast and raced to the bathroom to get us some pants. Being Alpha meant that your house was open twenty-four hours a day. After coaxing Roxas to put some pants on which involved more than a few heated kisses and promises of some late night romps he finally agreed.

Just as he was tying the pants strings together the door opened and in bounded Demyx with his Mate behind him. Jumping up Roxas raced to me and held me close before he realized who it was.

Blushing he quickly let me go and went back to eating his breakfast. Snorting Zexion made a plate along with Demyx and they joined my Mate at the small table. After shooing Demyx out of the seat next to Roxas I sat down with my plate to eat as well. I had planned to go back to Riku's and Sora's to invite them to dinner but I didn't think now was a good time.

"Why are you guys here again?" I asked stabbing my eggs.

I wanted to spend some time with my new Mate. Sure I had spent almost sixteen years with him but this felt different. This bond was only bringing us closer together. Still I knew that Zexion wouldn't come here without a reason, Demyx on the other hand was a different story.

Demyx looked to Zexion and when he still didn't say anything he nudged him. With a sigh I saw him reach out and take Demyx's hand in his.

"I think I know who killed Roxas mother." He whispered.

Roxas gasped and held his fork more tightly than ever.

"Who?" He asked. "Who killed my mother?"

 **A/N: Well let me know what you think. Sorry this chapter is so short. Like I said I'll try not to wait a month before the next update. I had awful writers block.**

 **xoxo Royal**


	6. Part Five

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I'm so sorry guys! Writer's block is a bitch but here's part 5.**

Zexion was quiet for a while so I headed to the kitchen to make us all something hot to drink. After the hot chocolate was ready we all moved into the small living room. Roxas curled up beside me before deciding to give my poor arm the death grip. Sipping his drink Zexion's gaze drifted back to Demyx who nodded and wrapped his arms around his Mate.

Zexion never relied on anyone for comfort. He was usually the one that was doing the comforting so it was weird to see the roles reversed.

"I was just coming home from a hunt the night your mother was killed. Demyx was at home sick and waiting for me. It was a small buck and I planned on just dragging it home, but just as I was halfway there I heard shouting. I had only seen your mother once but I recognized her voice easily. I stayed far enough away that if the person who was confronting your mother were a wolf she couldn't smell me.

"I heard the woman screaming at your mother saying that Cloud should have been hers. She called your mother awful names and Nina... she was so scared I could smell it in the air, she just kept saying over and over that she had never meant to take Cloud away. She said that she didn't even know they were supposed to be Mated. It got quiet for a few minutes and then I heard growling and Nina let out a scream and then silence. I heard another growl a few seconds later and a man shouting for them to leave. Everything was quiet after that.

"Demyx and I had just Mated I didn't want to confront the wolves. What if they were working together and had killed Nina? I didn't want to die, I didn't want to be another person who left Demyx. I took the long way home and when I got there I told him everything. He begged me to tell you right away but I couldn't. I just thought what if they knew I had been there, and if I told you what if they killed me? I couldn't leave Demyx alone, I couldn't let something like that happen to him again." Zexion explained his eyes never meeting Roxas.

Just as I was about to say something Roxas shook his head and put his hand in mine. Lacing our fingers we looked at each other for a long moment before Roxas opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm not angry at you Zexion." He said. "But do you know who the voices belonged to?"

He shook his head and apologized again. They didn't stay much longer and when they were gone Roxas curled in my lap and cried.

Time passed by quickly but it didn't stop Roxas from launching his own investigation. By the time his birthday had approached I had to beg him to take a night and just spend with me. I wanted to celebrate but at the same time I understood that he wanted to find his mother's killer. I wanted to find whoever it was just as much.

She didn't deserve to die the way she did. No one but the person who killed her deserved to die the way she did. Roxas exhausted himself everyday searching for the killer so I didn't think stealing him away for one night was to harmful.

We had just finished eating dinner and were cuddled on the couch making out when I heard the knocking. I tried to stay, drawing the kisses out for as long as I could until Roxas pushed me away.

"Go answer the door or I will." He whispered pressing his lips against mine.

"Mmm but Roxy." I groaned.

"You're the Alpha." He giggled nuzzling my neck and trying to get me to get off the couch.

"What if I want you to be the Alpha?" I called as I made my way to the door.

I heard him giggle and hop off the couch as I refocused my attention on getting the damn door. When I opened it I wasn't expecting to see Sora and Riku. Well Sora in his wolf form and Riku squatting down to pat the shaking wolf.

"Come in." I ushered. After making sure there was no one but the two of them I closed the door and led them into the living room.

I should have known Roxas was up to no good as he sauntered out of our bedroom in nothing but one of my shirts. "Who was at the door?" He purred.

"Sora and Riku." I said tightly nodding my head in the direction of the duo.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry guys! I'll get changed!" He cried rushing back into the bedroom and slamming the door.

"We were interrupting, please forgive us. Come Sora we can do this tomorrow morning." Riku said his face heating up to a bright red. But Sora wouldn't budge no matter how hard Riku tried to push him. When he'd had enough he snapped at his Mate and bit him.

He was back to human form in a blur tackling Riku and apologizing. Holding him tightly he rocked his Mate until he was calm enough to talk. I turned around when Riku said that he brought some clothes for Sora to change into. Sora had changed by the time Roxas had left the bedroom in my shirt and a pair of loose sweats.

"I'm so sorry for coming now but I couldn't wait until the morning." With a long sigh he looked to his Mate for comfort. Riku wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his temple, uttering soft words of reassurement.

"You came to our house the other night asking if we knew anything about your mother, and I said no. I was afraid to tell you the truth. I love this Pack, we love this Pack." He amended leaning heavily against his Mate. "I don't want to be kicked out of another Pack."

"We would never do that!" Roxas cried before I had a chance to even speak. "Right Axel?" He turned to me and I nodded waiting quietly for Sora to speak.

"I was only about five when your mother found me. She recognized that I was human without me even having to shift. I hadn't eaten in a few days so I was really weak. My Pack had left me alone, they said they would be back but it had been days. I couldn't hunt that well so I was scratched up pretty badly. She took me to her house for the night, and then helped me move the next morning to a small abandoned cottage.

"While she was nursing me back to health she would talk to me. It started off as mundane things and then the longer I stayed the more intimate it became. She talked about a guy that she was in love with, his name was Cloud. She also talked about a friend of hers, they were rivals and were trying to win the affections of the same man. But Cloud seemed to like her more. She wanted to tell her friend but she didn't want her to think she was rubbing it in.

"So she told me everything. For a while she never mentioned her friends name out right. But the more she visited me, the more she seemed to trust me. She told me her friends name once, but that was fifteen years ago. I remember what she looked like though. I met her once, she was really scary. She's blond with blue eyes and her hair looked like she had two antennas, kind of like an ant. Before I left I heard her talking to someone, it may have been Cloud. She said that if he picked Nina then he would pay. I never thought anything of it. Now she's dead... I should have warned her." He explained.

"There was nothing you could do." Riku said. "You didn't know. You were five. You were on the run no one blames you."

"Son of a bitch!" Roxas cried jumping up. "She killed her, she killed my mother! That bitch killed my mother!"

I didn't even get a chance to ask who before Roxas had shifted, his clothes ripped and fell off of him.

"Roxas!" I cried as he tore through the room and into the kitchen. The door was closed so he barked and scratched at it, trying to get me to open it. "Talk to me! What's going on? Who did this?" I asked.

He didn't shift, instead he growled and kept scratching at the door. When I still didn't open the door he took off into his bedroom. I tried to stop him but I understood he wanted to be alone. It was an hour later before I returned and realized my Mate was nowhere in site. In his bedroom there was a window that he always left open. There was a small screen in place to keep all the bugs out but it had been broken. Roxas was gone.

Sora had already shifted at some point, his tail was between his legs and he was whimpering. Riku was stroking his fur and murmuring soothing words but once he saw me he tried hard to get away. I wasn't angry at him, nor was I angry at his Mate. But at the moment it was hard to convey.

My Mate had just ran off with no word as to he was going after. Quickly I threw the door open and started to undress.

"I'm going to need help tracking Roxas down. I don't know where he's going, or who he's going after but please can you help?" I asked.

Sora whimpered and looked to Riku for an answer. Nodding Riku stripped and shifted, before padding over to me his Mate hot on his heels. Opening the door I shifted and we headed out into the night following Roxas' scent. I wasn't sure where he was going but all I knew was that when I found him he was going to be in _so_ much trouble.

We could have talked about this formulated a plan, hell he could have told me who it was that killed his mother but he didn't. I wanted to let loose a howl to let the Pack know to be on the lookout for my Mate but I didn't want them getting involved. Hell I didn't want Sora and Riku involved but I knew I was going to need help. He was already an hour ahead of us and I had no idea where he was going. What if he was hurt? Or worse yet what if... no I couldn't think that Roxas was strong, he would be ok. I just had to convince myself of that.

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think. Thanks for all your reviews, favorites and follows they mean a lot to me! Let me know what you think and I'll try hard not to wait a month or two before updating. Well I'll see you guys in the next chapter let me know what you think.**

 **xoxo Royal**


End file.
